worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Thoughts on Wheel Well
Lukwisnie's Ideas Listed here are some of my ideas for the place. On the right, there is a map of my idea for the place. You may noticed that some places are numbered. Listed here are what each number represents: #Entrance to Redhood Valley #A Mini-Game where you have to capture some things that you can mine out of a mine that are falling from the ceiling with a mine cart. Different things will give you different amount of points. Also, you only have 30 seconds. I haven't come up with a name. #Fillmore's Fizzy Fuel Hut #A little area where you can slide around (like the geysers in Willy's Butte). #Tailfin Mine Speedway #A camping area. The fire that's in the picture is the main fire. The 2 brown things at the big lake are docks. There should also be a stage somewhere. #The Wheel Well Motel. There should be a store there. Also, on the other side, you should be able to watch the view of Radiator Springs somehow. #Entrance to the Piston Cup Locations (like the one at the exit of Downtown Radiator Springs). Inside the mountain, there is a mine. You might notice different colored roads. The yellow roads are where both you and mine carts can go on. Orange lines are roads that only you go on. The red lines are roads for only the mine carts. If there are any place in the mine where there are arrows, the mine carts only go in that direction. If there are no arrows, mine carts will go in both directions. Another thing, there should be 2 mine cart tracks going along the tunnels, one for each direction, and the carts will go on the right side. You can colide with a mine cart and get pushed out of the way, a lot like you can do with Red in Redhood Valley, or the speeders and Sheriff in Downtown Radiator Springs. When we enter the mine tunnels, it should activate some type of X-ray vision, so we can see through the mountain, where we are in the mine, and which way we're going. Up at the Wheel Well Motel, there should be a store. Some things that I would like to be sold at that store would be the camping tents, mine carts on mine cart tracks, water falls, and some things that you or the the pit crew can come up with. You might notice a bridge going through the water fall near the top. Some of the water fall should be falling on the bridge. When you're on the bridge, you'll be getting wet and probably cooled down, also sliding. Also, there should be some water puddles and leaf piles lying on the road. If we go through water piles, we will get splashed with water. For leaf piles, we'll trip over them like we do on the hay bales. Lightning McQueen and Sally should be seen driving around. They should be seen driving up the mountain, then they stop to watch the view near the Wheel Well Motel for a few seconds, then they drive back down. Votes If you like my ideas, put your user name in the yes section. If you don't like them, put your user name in the no section. You can also put down your World of Cars Online name. Yes *Octane Mcsmasher (I would like to see the pit crews ideas as well) *Dr. Chopdeal (I think your concept should be right on the Pit Crew's ideas Groovy! ;) Racy On! Dr. Chopdeal 04:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC)) *Junior Monstersmasher ( Yes i love your idea of what Wheel Well should look like ) *Michael Amos (I hope it happens!) *Bash Shinycap (Ready for it to come out!!!) *Max Dirtcar(Frank should be there!And, a lake W/ Strange Things waiting for a chance to strike!) *OddballNewsmile18 (I think it looks awesome from the idea. For the view of Radiator Springs mabey from a close-up of your car from the top and the camra slanting down the back of your car so you can so over RS just like on Cars the video game and Cars Race-O-Rama. I also heard that Ornament Valley is coming soon...) RACE_ON! *Junior Stormwax (Im Ready to play World of Cars 2 Online) *Buttercup Axlefire I really hope it happens. No Neutral Reading the words above Yes, (Yes, above Yes) I'd say I like this one. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d|''' Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 20:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * More Ideas If you have any more ideas, list them here: *(From Octane Mcsmasher): Maybe the store can have campfires, all 3 types of Redhood's tents, and lakes that can have small stone bridges. **'''Lukwisnie: I like your ideas for the lakes and stone bridges, and I was kind of thinking about having the campfires to come with the tents, and the 3 types of tents were in my ideas too. I guess I forgot to add it. *'Dr. Chopdeal': I think you should not place the other entrance/exit with the Piston Cup track entrances. I think you should change it to Tired Flats. (Note from Octane: Yes, that was the only flaw with your idea, Lukwisnie/Groovy, how would it lead to the piston cup tracks and how would we be able to enter Tired Flats? It should be Tired Flats. **'Lukwisnie': I guess that's a better idea. Thanks. *Perhaps there could be a place where you can fall down a Waterfall kind of like Dust Devils in Willy's Butte. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d|''' Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) **And shouldn't this be on a blog? [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ']] - ''In Range. Take a Shot. 01:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hi and i think a new idea should be u can jump in the mine cars and ride them grumpy snow guard out Maverick Scarstate:what about a racetrack nearby?